1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an auger boring machine and a method of use in the trenchless installation of underground pipe. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which utilizes a pilot tube for forming a pilot hole for guiding the auger of the machine. Specifically, the invention relates to a lubricated pilot tube and drive assembly used in forming the pilot hole.
2. Background Information
The use of an auger boring machine for installing underground pipe between two locations without digging a trench there between is broadly known. In addition, it is known to use a pilot tube formed of a plurality of pilot tube segments to create a pilot hole for guiding an auger which bores a larger hole so that the auger remains within a reasonably precise line and grade. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,109 granted to Monier et al. However, it requires an enormous amount of force to drive the pilot tube through the ground due to frictional engagement between the pilot tube and soil, as well as to the pilot tube's inherent compacting and displacement of soil. Thus, there is a need in the art to minimize the difficulties associated with these effects. The present invention solves this and other problems in the art.